DESCRIPTION: The clinical biology core has three specific aims and is organized into three parts. The first is the clinical biochemistry laboratory where assays of a variety of chemicals are carried out to support CRC projects. The second part is the animal model laboratory where various animal models are developed and maintained to study the biology of schizophrenia and related disorders in humans. The third part of the core is the human brain imaging laboratory where structural and functional studies of the human brain are pursued. This core provides a variety of support services and technical resources for patient populations and human post-mortem tissue which supports a substantial portion of the clinical research center related scientific program. Progress over the past funding period has included acquiring new core personnel and laboratory facilities. This core was funded in the initial funding of the clinical research center more than a decade ago. At the time no such laboratory existed and clinical projects which required biochemical assays depended on each principal investigator making either individual arrangements or creating the facilities necessary to carry out these assays. The establishment of this laboratory for making assays of clinically relevant compounds has furthered the progress of this particular core. Also the core has established a variety of rodent models which have been very important in providing opportunities for core investigators to address basic science problems related to the clinical syndromes of schizophrenia. The last part of the core which is the imaging studies has depended on both in-house and out of house expertise relating to newer imaging applications to schizophrenia.